Day In, Day Out
by Ecclestein
Summary: Let's face it: With a name like "The Marauders", they really didn't stand a chance at being normal members of society, now did they? Fluff. Slash. Dirty jokes. Sirius/Remus. Bananas.
1. A Joke

**So, yesterday, I realized that I had a whole bunch of Sirius/Remus one-shots lying around, but none of them were really long enough to turn into a stand-alone fanfic. So I've decided just to place them under one story. They're not gonna go by any timeline, unless I say so. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Moony?"<p>

"Sirius, I thought we had a rule about you asking me undoubtedly inane questions while I'm reading, the rule being that-"

"Iloveyou."

"…What? I…mean, I-I…what? Are-are you serious?"

"Sirius B-Black, to be, uh, specific."

"Would you just-nevermind. But you-you just…I-"

"You-you didn't, uh, let me finish! I said, well, I said, I-I love you…uhhh…to…ummm…to…an extent! Yeah, t-to an extent!"

"To..a-an extent? Wh-what?"

"Yeah, to an extent! It's a-a joke, get it? Hah…hah."

"R-right. A…joke. That's, uh, that's…funny."

"So…"

"So…"

"Uh, you can get-get back to your book now."

"My wha-? Oh, right, my book. My book that is…uh…about words."

"C-cool. So I'll just, um…go then?"

"Y-yeah, bye...

"A-a joke. Great, just-just…fucking great."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I like this one. The awkwardness is palpable.<strong>

**If you don't review, you're a Decepticon**

**DFTBA,  
>Ecclestein<strong>


	2. Yearbook

**Yeah, it's short. I know, I know. But I literally just thought of it, in my defense.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yearbook<strong>

Remus Lupin hated his fifth year group yearbook picture.

His eyes were opening wide in surprise, and he was jumping in the air as though he had received a mild electric shock. He never did figure out which of the Marauders was guilty for pinching his arse.

But he had a hunch…

* * *

><p><strong>Told you it was short.<strong>

**-Ecclestein**


	3. Whip My Hair

**One school day = 3 new one-shots.**

**Fuck yeah.**

* * *

><p><span>Whip My Hair<span>

Remus was reading a book (as if he ever did anything else), when he sensed a…_disturbance_ in the force

He looked up to see Sirius standing in front of him, dripping wet, wearing nothing but a towel.

…oh, hell.

"Sirius." Remus said warningly, closing his book (but only after he lovingly dog-eared the page). A wolfish grin spread across Sirius' face.

"Sirius, I mean it, don't you dare!" Remus quickly left his chair and started to back away. Sirius moved closer, his grin growing with each step.

"I'll…I'll fight you! I really will!" Remus yelled, curling his slender fingers into fists and assuming a fighting stance (one which involved some form of bouncing). He thought that this looked menacing, but it actually looked more like an elaborate "potty dance".

"I won't do your potions homework ev-"

Remus' sentence was cut short by Sirius violently shaking his head, effectively covering Remus in slightly-soapy water (Sirius never was good at the rinsing portion of the hair-washing cycle. Or any portion of it, really).

Remus glared at Sirius, whom of which was currently sprawled on James' bed, dripping and laughing.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Wolfish" grin…get it? I did it for teh lulz. <strong>


	4. Moony in the Sky With Diamonds

**So, I'm at the beach right now, and my only weapon is my laptop. Which contains about..three one-shots on it. Three short one-shots. My apologies.**

* * *

><p>"Sirius?"<p>

"Yeah, Moony?"

"I don't that The Beatles intended on that song being called 'Moony in the Sky with Diamonds'."


	5. I am the Wormtail and Padfoot Lane

"Nor did they intend on that song being called 'I am the Wormtail'."

"…MOONY IN THE SKY-"

"Stop that!"

"-WITH DI-A-MONDS."

"Stop it now!"

"Fine then."

'Thank you."

"PADFOOT LAAAAANE IS IN MY EAAAARS, AND IN-"

"I hate you."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, that's all of my MaraudersBeatles parodies. Well, actually, it's not. I'm just worried that people are getting tired of them. If you'd like to hear the rest of them, I have more.**

**EDIT: Walked with some hot guys on the beach with some sweet Mello Yello. Currently in a grand mood. More to come soon.**


End file.
